The New Agent
by xX GTAshadow Xx
Summary: A new agent is on a mission to destroy evil.
1. Mission 1

Mission 1: The Enemy Base  
  
Objective 1 - Obtain Global Communications Remote.  
  
Agent Angela is in the enemy base. Angela loads her pistol and eliminates the guard standing guard near the house. She enters to find more guards inside. They aim their CMP150's at her, but she's too quick. She eliminates them both. Angela finds a DY357 magnum and the remote in a safety deposit that the guards foolishly left open. Objective 1 Complete!  
  
Objective 2 - Disable alarm system.  
  
Angela exits the house and sneaks towards the Communications Tower. She sees no guard along the way, this is odd. As she enters the Tower, a guard calls out. More guards pour in with K7 Avengers! Angela uses the magnum and destroy all of them except one. He runs off to sound the alarm. Angela has just a few seconds to do this! She reaches for the Data Uplink and hacks into the console.... Objective 2 Complete! The alarm system is down!  
  
Objective 3 - Eliminate Jason.  
  
Angela's greatest enemy, Jason Towers. He is in the Base! Angela slowly and quietly sneaks towards his area. She picks off a few guards with her magnum as she makes her way inside. Jason is already there, holding his AR34 assault rifle. He raises the rifle and fires, missing Angela barely. Angela hits him with a magnum bullet and he runs off. Angela chases him out the back. He continues running while dropping grenades that Angela has to dodge to survive! Angela gets a few hit in until she runs out of magnum bullets. She switches to the Avenger. Jason runs onto the helipad and turns to face Angela. He raises the rifle again. This time, Angela raises the K7 Avenger and blasts Jason with a full clip. Jason falls over dead. Angela spots the helicopter coming and jumps onto in and climbs aboard. Mission Complete!  
  
Angela is back the Crystal Base. She gives her boss, Ivan Reed, the Global Comms Remote. She feels that there is more evil in the world, even with Jason gone. She vows to seek it out and destroy it all!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... More missions coming! 


	2. Mission 2

Jason Towers has been eliminated, but Angela feels that there is a much bigger evil in the world. She wants to destroy it! What is this evil? Where could it be? Angela has already infiltrated the Complex of Brent Weston in South America. But will she find what she needs and escape?  
  
Objective 1 - Obtain Data Disk.  
  
Angela enters through the main entrance which is strangely unguarded, but when she gets inside, two guards armed with AR53 assault rifles jump out at her! They fire a few shots that bounce off of Angela's shields before they are killed by Angela's silenced Falcon 2. Angela then enters a small office with no guards inside. She creeps up to the desk and rummages through the many drawers and soon find the disk. Objective 1 Complete!  
  
Objective 2 - Sabotage Security Controls.  
  
Angela exits the office and runs down the hall into the Security Office. John Towers is in there with TWO Cyclones! His shots completely wipe out Angela's shield! Angela uses the AR53 to dispose of him, but now she must be careful without a shield. She uses the Data Disk to scramble the security clearance and the cameras are now useless! All she must do now is activate the beacon and escape! Objective 2 Complete!  
  
Objective 3 - Activate Light Beacon of Distress.  
  
Angela sneaks down another hallway. There are no guards in sight, but she still must be careful as there could be one just around any corner! She enters a large empty room with a mainframe in the center of it. No autoguns or guards or anything here... strange. Angela steps up to the mainframe and flips the switch. The light above flickers on and the distress beacon begins waving across the night sky outside. Objective 3 Complete!  
  
Objective 4 - Escape the Complex.  
  
Angela has also triggered a silent alarm! Guards will start pouring in any second now! She must escape! A guard appears in the door she came through, so she runs for the other door on the other side of the room! Two more guards attack her with DY357 magnums! She eliminates them both with her AR53 and runs outside.... and stops just before hitting an electric fence! There is a control booth nearby and Angela rushes into it, frantically pushing many buttons! She finally presses the right one and the fence fizzles and dies. She climbs over the fence and leaves the guards trying to get over to chase her, but they are not as agile as Angela! Mission Complete!  
  
Angela still worries about evil in the world, but the distress beacon alerted the attention of the Carrington Institute! Joanna Dark and a few other CI agents are on their way! Angela needs all the help she can get!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	3. Mission 3

Mission 3: Brian's Castle  
  
Objective 1: Lower drawbridge.  
  
Angela looks up at the large castle and reloads her K7 Avenger. There are no guards in sight. That's odd. Angela quietly sneaks around the corner and enters the Guard Cabin. Again, no guards in sight. Angela pushes a few buttons and suddenly the drawbridge starts coming down. Objective 1 Complete!  
  
Objective 2: Locate Dr. Simms.  
  
Angela crosses the drawbridge and enters the dark castle. She is starting to feel nervous now. There are still no guards. As she sneaks across the front room, she sets off an alarm! Guards starts pouring in! Angela disposes of each of them with her Avenger, then she sneaks further into the castle. She soon finds Dr. Simms hiding in one of the research labs. She gets some info out of him before he runs off to escape the castle. She has also received a door decrypter from him. Objective 2 Complete!  
  
Objective 3: Defeat Brian Magus.  
  
Angela uses the door decrypter on the next door. It opens to reveal a long hallway. It is dark, so Angela is forced to use her Night Vision. No guards appear in this hallway. Angela soon enters a room filled with guards. She is blinded and must shut off the Night Vision. One of the guards throws a grenade that bounces off a wall and kills a few guard on the other side of the room. Angela disposes of the rest of them with one of her own grenades. She quickly runs up the stairs and ends up in a small room. Brian Magus stands in the center, holding a shotgun. He turns to Angela and fires! The shell misses and explodes above the door, causing some rubble to fall down and block Angela's way out! Angela raises the Avenger and fires, hitting Brian with about half the clip. She reloads and ducks for cover behind a large rock. Brian throws a grenade behind the rocks and Angela rolls out, firing at Brian the whole time. Brian is injured now. He throws a timed mine onto the door and it blows the door off. Brian runs outside with Angela in pursuit. She is still shooting at him. Brian leaves behind a few grenades that Angela quickly dodges. She meets him at the edge of a cliff. This is it. She delivers a fast melee attack with the end of her Avenger. Brian falls over the edge and dies! Mission Complete!  
  
Back at ReedCo...  
  
Angela is resting. Ivan has given her some sedative tea so she can restore her health quicker. As she drifts off to sleep, Angela wonders what's taking the CI agents so long to arrive. She falls asleep as Ivan leaves the room. Will she be refreshed in time for the next mission? Only time will tell.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	4. Mission 4

Mission 4: Hybrid Underground Complex  
  
Objective 1: Locate Dr. Ross.  
  
Angela enters the Complex via an elevator used by some workers she was following. She arrives on the lowest level and starts the search for Dr. Barry Ross. The only beings down there are a few scientists and janitors, innocent people. No guards. Angela reaches a secret lab where she can hear a meeting taking place. Dr. Ross is one of the men in the meeting. They are talking of a genetically-enhanced Human race called "Hybrids". Angela slips in through a side door just as a scientist is leaving. She grabs Dr. Ross from behind and drags him out a door on the other side of the room. Objective 1 Complete!  
  
Objective 2: Activate distress signal to alert CI agents.  
  
Angela interrogates Dr. Ross and he reluctantly surrenders the code card. Angela runs to the elevator just as a Hybrid guard spots her! She sneaks into the security office and encounters another Hybrid. They fight. Angela dodges its middle side kick and finishes it off with a combination of right low front kick and a left high kick. As it disappears, Angela enters the code card and activates the signal. Objective 2 Complete!  
  
Objective 3: Eliminate Ryohei.  
  
Ryohei is in another meeting room. The CI agents have just arrived and they are fighting with some Hybrids. Angela picks up a plasma pistol and enters the meeting room. Ryohei jumps up to fight. He is holding a plasma rifle. Angela shoots the rifle out of his hands and he runs away to get an assault rifle. He kills a CI agent and aims at Angela. Angela is too quick for him and she fires a few quick shots into him. Ryohei dies instantly. Objective 3 Complete!  
  
Angela and the CI agents barely manage to escape the complex before the Hybrids get them. They return to Ivan's Base and start planning their next attack. What are these "Hybrids" planning? Who are they and what do they want? Mission Complete! 


	5. Mission 5

Misson 5: The Forest Of Chaos  
  
At the Crystal Base, Angela receives a letter saying that an ancient sorcerer wants to meet her at an unknown forest south of the Crystal Base. It also mentions that Angela is to leave all firearms and grenades behind. She obeys, not knowing what she is getting into. This already does not seem like an ordinary mission.  
  
Objective 1: Reach the clearing.  
  
Angela arrives at the forest, unarmed like the letter had explained. She expected to see dataDyne guards, but there was only rats, bats, and goblins. Also, someone had left a chest at the entrance to the forest. Angela opens it and receives "Short Sword". What the... ? A sword? What kind of mission is this? Angela enters the forest, killing rats and bats every so often. She is not used to fighting with a sword, but it seems to be getting easier. Finally, she reaches the clearing. Objective 1 Complete!  
  
Objective 2: Catch the Chaos Sorcerer.  
  
Angela spots a strange looking sorcerer on the other side of the clearing. He must be the one who sent the letter! He steps forward, "Now we fight.".He turns and runs. Angela draws her short sword and chases after him. They run through bushes and grass, through another clearing, and they finally stop when Angela jumps on him from a tree branch! Objective 2 Complete!  
  
Objective 3: Defeat the Chaos Sorcerer.  
  
Angela must stop this madman before he destroys the Crystal Base! Does he work for dataDyne? He won't say anything other than "Now we fight." and "You must die." Angela tries hitting him with the sword, but it does not work very well. He starts throwing lightning bolts around! Angela dodges them and throws the sword away. She draws the Falcon 2 she had secretly packed for emergencies. Yes. She is going to break the rules! She shoots the Chaos Sorcerer and ends his plan for world destruction! Objective 3 Complete!  
  
Angela leaves the forest and boards the jumpship waiting for her. She wonders things like "Who was that guy?" and "Was he a dataDyne guard?". The Chaos is only beginning. Will it join with dataDyne and destroy the Crystal Base and CI? Or will it be the opposite? dataDyne seems to know nothing of this Chaos, so it seems to all right until it grows stronger. All the Crystal Base can do is wait... wait for the incoming disaster that is Chaos.  
  
TO  
  
BE  
  
CONTINUED..... 


	6. Mission 6

Mission 6: Ancient Temple of Chaos  
  
Ivan has done some research and it turns out that Chaos is behind the whole Hybrid plan. Even further behind this is dataDyne, trying to build a race of superhumans. Angela has been sent into the ancient temple that Chaos built in the Southern Swamp.  
  
Objective 1: Destroy Clone Facility.  
  
Angela has been given a powerful explosive disguised as a typical looking eraser. She must plant it in the mainframe in the Clone Facility. It is deep in the temple. Angela eliminates a few guards that look half human and half bat. They were still no match for her silenced Falcon 2. She finds the Facility and plants the bomb. Angela must get out fast! Objective 1 Complete!  
  
Objective 2: Eliminate Chaos and escape.  
  
Chaos stands near the exit. He holds a Slayer. Angela dodges his rockets and fires at him. He deflects the shots. Finally, Angela uses one of the Grenades she picked up earlier. She sets it to proximity pinball and throws it. It bounces into the leader's face and kills him. With only a few seconds remaining, Angela makes her escape. She turns and watches the temple explode. Angela is amazed at the fireworks she caused. A helicopter arrives and she jumps in. Objective 2 Complete!  
  
At the Crystal Base, Ivan has received reports of dataDyne extracting energy from the earth. He recognizes it from another company called "Shinra" doing the same thing. He decides to go back to the labs and search for more information on this plan. Meanwhile, Dr. Roger Clemens of dataDyne is just completing the next plan and Angela is told to prepare for sabotaging it. What is dataDyne's next plan?  
  
Again meanwhile, at dataDyne HQ, Dr. Clemens is briefing his guards. He tells them to be on the lookout for Special Agent Angela in any event where she should drop in on them. He sent guards down below at the main door, in the middle around the offices, and up above near the helipad. He is determined to revive the Hybrid Plan and take over the world! Angela is also determined... determined to stop Dr. Clemens from doing that!  
  
To....  
  
Be....  
  
Continued.... 


	7. Mission 7

Mission 7: Secret Imperial Base  
  
Angela has recently been poisoned by a weapon known as a 'Smog Bomb' that was sent by an unknown assassin. She still wants to complete the mission despite this poison. Ivan hopes she can make it out safe.  
  
Objective 1: Unlock Medical Cabinet.  
  
The antidote that Angela needs is in the Imperial Medical Cabinet. She needs to find the key to open it. Rumors say that the key is held by a guard on the other side of the base. Can Angela make it to that side without passing out?  
  
Angela weakly enters the base and picks off a guard with her non-lethal laser weapon. These guards are innocent in dataDyne's plans, so this special laser can be either a beam of deadly fire or a less lethal blast of electricity. She makes it to the other side and grabs the key off a sleeping guard. He does not wake up. She sneaks back to the other side and unlocks the Cabinet. Objective 1 Complete! But the Cabinet is empty...  
  
Objective 2: Find Antidote.  
  
Now Angela must search for the antidote before her energy runs out. She contacts Dr. Tanner for assistance. He arrives and searches the tents while Angela searches the Barracks. Dr. Tanner does not find anything useful in the tents. In the Barracks, all the guards have left and Angela cracks a safe and sees the antidote. Objective 2: Complete! But it's too late... she has already passed out! Dr. Tanner finds her and carries her to the security office where he injects her with the antidote. Angela awakens... only to find that security guards come crashing through the door! Dr. Tanner fights them off with his magnum. Angela is dizzy, but she gets up and leaves.  
  
Objective 3: Destroy the Chemical Plant.  
  
Angela sees a large purple building... at least it looks purple to her distorted vision caused by the poison. She tries her best to gets inside and when she does, she finds some green remote mines, again with her impaired vision. She plants them on the small X's that Dr. Tanner has marked. A few are not exact, but they are close enough. Angela escapes the building and detonates the mines, sending all the metal and chemicals crumbling to the ground. Objective 3: Complete!  
  
Objective 4: Escape the Base.  
  
Angela hears an alarm go off. It sounds like it's right next to her! Another side-effect of the antidote and poison. She winces in pain as Dr. Tanner picks her up and runs out of the Base. Angela has fallen asleep suddenly. The dizziness has gone to its maximum. Dr. Tanner calls for a jumpship to pick them up. Mission Complete!  
  
At the Crystal Base, Ivan checks on Angela, who is recovering nicely. She is still asleep and she looks happy. Ivan is glad she is healthy again. He heard nothing of any new dataDyne plans or anything. And he sees things calming down... for now. Ivan expects something big to happen... and soon! And Angela will be ready!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. Mission 8

Mission 8: Demon Spawn Lair  
  
Angela has the help of Star Agent Johnathan for this mission. They must destroy all the Demon Spawns and defeat the Demon King.  
  
Objective 1: Enter the Sacred Shrine.  
  
The Shrine is where the suspended Demon Spawns should be hidden. Johnathan has already taken the high ground and entered the Shrine through an Air Duct, but it caved in when he got through. Angela must find another way. She has a Devastator and she must find a weak section of wall to destroy and slip through. She activates her IR Scanner and searches. She kills off a few small Demon Spawns and finally locates the weak section. She blows it open. Objective 1: Complete!  
  
Objective 2: Destroy the Suspended Demon Spawns.  
  
Angela has a few Remote Mines for this task. She enters the room with the Demon Spawns and plants the mines, but before she can detonate, a group of large Demon Spawns enters the room. Johnathan appears and shoots them with his K7 Avenger. Angela detonates and the suspended Demon Spawns melt away. Objective 2: Complete!  
  
Objective 3: Defeat the Demon King.  
  
Now... Angela must defeat the King himself. Johnathan has escaped the Shrine as Angela had told him to. She would handle the King. He has multiple forms. She must find the real one! All his forms fire Slayer rockets and they all miss! Angela shoots one of them and it disappears. Wrong one! She shoots another! It's gone! Wrong one again! The other two forms attack. One hurts Angela and she falls. She gets up and shoots the form. It's gone too! Now only one is left... the real one. It swaps weapons to a Mauler. It fires, Angela is hurt. Angela shoots it with all her ammo and it staggers back. It hooks itself up to a strange machine... and explodes! It sends fire through the Shrine! Angela is burned slighty. She escapes into a narrow corridor that leads to a small helipad. A dropship rescues her seconds before the Shrine explodes into oblivion. Objective 3: Complete!  
  
Mission Complete!  
  
At the Crystal Base, Angela is recovering from her injuries caused by the King. Her burns are healing nicely. Now that the King is dead there is no one to take over the world anymore... or is there? dataDyne may have a few more tricks left... but what are they planning?  
  
To Be Continued..... ? 


	9. Mission 9

Mission 9: dataDyne's Finished  
  
Angela has been captured! They trapped her in the cellar of the dataDyne Villa and she suddenly got sick! Will she be able to defeat dataDyne? Can she find the strength?  
  
Objective 1: Shut down all autoguns.  
  
In her weak state, Angela will have trouble climbing the stairs. They look very steep. No guards patrol the cellar. Good... Angela is unarmed. That does not bother her much as she has Karate Training. She finds an autogun in the cellar with the switch next to it. She shuts it off. Next she goes upstairs to find guards. They see her and she does a Spinning Fist Attack to knock them all out. She shuts off another autogun in the staff room. The final gun is... the ceiling fan in the main hall!? The switch is in the master bedroom. A guard throws Angela in there and locks the door. She deactivates the final autogun. Objective 2: Complete!  
  
Objective 2: Find Dr. Jarwin.  
  
Angela weakly picks the lock on the door. She sneaks out and enters the main hall. The ceiling fan does nothing. It has been shut down... good. She finds Dr. Jarwin in the closet. Objective 2: Complete! She leads him outside and they wait at the helipad. Angela tries to fight, but she gets knocked down. She is just too weak right now. Dr. Jarwin fights guards with a dagger. A helicopter arrives.  
  
Objective 3: Plant C4 to destroy the Villa.  
  
Angela climbs a nearby tower and throws the C4 towards the center of the Villa. That will weaken it enough for the air strike to be effective. She almost makes it to the helicopter, but she faints from exhaustion. Dr. Jarwin carries her to the helicopter and they escape with only seconds left on the bomb. The C4 explodes and the Villa is shrouded in flames. The Crystal Air Force arrives and bombs the rest of the Villa. Objective 3: Complete!  
  
At the Crystal Base... Angela is asleep. Ivan leaves her alone while he celebrates the fall of dataDyne. Angela will be quite happy when she awakens. She simply has a common cold and just needs lots of rest. When she wakes up, everyone will be going to Chicago. The Pond Punk Bar will be their new base. Ivan will see to it.  
  
And this is really....  
  
THE END! 


End file.
